Problem: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{7} = 7$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $7$ $ \dfrac{x}{7} {\cdot 7} = 7 {\cdot 7} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{7}} \cdot \cancel{7} = 49$ $x = 49$